Not-So-Average Life
by Auroraandthestars
Summary: Elsa and Jack are just living as best as they can in the orphanage, average as they can. Elsa knows that average doesn't include being saved by werewolves. Jack knows average doesn't have anything to do with feelings for furries. Elsa absolutely knows for sure that feelings for a girl isn't average. Jack knows gay feelings isn't the average bromance. (Elsanna. Kristoff x Jack)
1. What do I Got to Lose

First story of my life. To be honest I got nothing to loose. My life is like that. But before things get real depressing up in here, I don't own Frozen nor Rise of the Guardians.

Why?

I don't have the time and patience to develop stuff as awesome as that.

Let's get this party started!

\--

**Isn**'**t reading** just amazing. Adventure, Sci-fi, Romance, Drama, Tragedy, Hurt and Comfort, Suspence, Humor, and the excitement never ends with every page. Even if one book is done, there's still plenty to lie around.

The characters fight for what they believe in. Even if the matter is essential or not. The humor books can surely brightnen the mood. Even the minor characaters, in their own way, play a big role.

Just imagine, fighting a dragon, crossing the mighty sea, winning the heart of your fated lover.

But of course.

Reality just doesn't think that way.

If onl-

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM**!

Well then.

I sigh through my mouth. The book in my hand came to a close at the same time my relative decided to intrude through the room.

"Elsa! It's dinner time!"

That's Jack. He's my extroverted, infuriating, doltish, brother. Long title for someone who's brain is a size of an ant, but I love him all the same.

I threw the book to the bed and stood up from my seat. "Do I seriously need to?" As ungrateful I sound at this moment, anything will beat sitting with-

"Miss Campbell would go beserk at you!" Jack shook my shoulders. I pushed him back slightly with a frown.

Miss campbell 'ran', as Jack would say it, this place. As much as an annoyance she could be...

She's still an annoyance, just worse.

Perhaps Wicked Witch of the West would fit.

"Yes. You need to!" Jack went behind me and started to nudge me closer to the door. I didn't want to go, But I also don't want to start World War 3. I side stepped another push to a shoulder, causing Jack to stumble face first to the floor.

Flawless.

I grab my book from the bed and walked out the door, feeling proud at my action.

"See you at dinner. Superman!" I closed the door laughing. The last time Jack ended up in that position was when he decided that he could fly.

He should cut down from those Dc comics. Marvel is way better anyway.

Don't tell him that though. He's gonna go Hulk smash on me.

The stairs creaked as I went down. On the last step, and energetic ball hit my back. Being a twin with Jack means at some point I'm going to end up doing the same _ridiculous _position as him.

Which is face flat on the floor. The only thing different was a hyperactive ball of energy named Olaf.

"HEY ELSA! Wanna hug!" He basically eats hugs for breakfast. I stood up and dusted my clothes. I turn around to face him, gave him a disapproving look before I hugged him.

He's stressful, but I think he's been through enough in his life to just be rejected by a little annoyance. I pull away and gave him a soft smile.

"Come on Olaf lets go to dinner."

I pick him up and walked to the dinner room.

Half of the foster home was already there, including Jack. How he got there before I did? I don't know.

Olaf patted my shoulder, signalling the end of the "Elsa Trian". I have yet know how these boys can make such weird titles and till this day I have made no progress what-so-ever.

"Elsa. Nice of you to finally join us." The mighty witch has spoken.

"Of course Miss Campbell." I sat down in the middle of two kids around my age who decided that mash potatoes could be snowballs.

"It's time to feast!" Jack stabbed his fork through the overwelmingly coated barbecue steak. At the same time a glob of mash potatoe hit me. _Right.__ In. The. Face._

_Are you kidding me I just washed it!_

The pile of beans were in my hands in a minute.

_Oh we will feast alright. Feast on your __faluire_

_\--_

_Jack's P.O.V_

**This stuff is **disgusting! I grab the soap and rub it all over my face. The beans were quickly washed off by the water.

I should've switched seats with Elsa the moment her eyes landed on that death trap. On the plus side, this was probably one of the most eventful dinner in a month.

That's right.

Dinner is as boring as documentaries talking about documentaries.

I would literally die because of that. I almost did, Miss Cambell decided it was a good way for to calm down. Aka, let's-slowly-give-jack-the-overwelming-urge-to-bash-his-head-with-a-pan-time!

Anyway, dinner would usually consist of awkward silences of us trying to aviod punishment from any workers around here.

Miss Campbell is the worst though.

The lavendar shampoo was gone from the shelf and onto my hair in seconds. I don't know what they use to feed us, but I think the ingredients are used at the very last minute of expiration and it stinks. Who cares if I smell like a girl, all I need is Bebe Rhexa anyway.

"If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be,

Baby it's meant to be,

If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be,

Bab-"

"Oh my lords Jack! Shut up!!" Elsa yelled through the door, ending my epic show case. My fingers were pointing up and my other hand was on my hip, hips bent side ways and my face facing the other direction, to give me a look of a diva.

_Who gives a darn when you look fabulous anyway._

I didn't even get to the Bebe part. The best part.

"Don't be jealous of my talent!" I snap my fingers. "I need to bathe as well!" Elsa banged on the door.

Geez woman.

"Fine I'm coming out! Don't twist you panties." You can pratically hear Elsa trying hard not to smash this door to smithereens.

Wolverine much.

I put the shower on cold and washed my face one more time.

Cool showers keep the skin fresh and clean. Anyways, after that I turn the shower off and went to look at the mirror. I grab my tooth brush and brush my teeth. I spit out the foams and grabbed the mouth wash. The chemicals swirled in my mouth. Spitting it out, it left a minty feeling in my mouth.

The last thing was to floss and then wash my face. I grab the floss and went to get the string...only to feel nothing. I look down at the floss to see it was empty.

Oh my fricking god Elsa and your OCD ways. This girl can use half of the thing in 3 days. I threw the floss away and went straight to washing my face.

I'm not going to lie I'm a bit pissed, this is the 4th time this short two weeks. Summer just ended, school is tommrow and I swear on my life, I don't want spinach to be in between my teeth on the first day of school.

A quick flash of red startled me. I wash my face one more time and leaned closer to the mirror.

White snow hair.

Sharp jawline.

Slightly broad nose.

Dark eyebrows.

And blue eyes...

_I could've sworn they were red-oh wait duh- _I hit the heel of my palm on my forhead-_old lighbulb__ means bad lighting_.

I forget to think things through sometimes.

I reached to grab a towel, but froze midway. An evil idea just crossed my head and im not going to stop it.

Smirking, I open up the door and march out. I tuned out Elsa's slight gagging noise. Why I did this? Well if you're gonna go big, then make sure you do it right.

_Take that sis. This is justice!!_

_\--_

I have yet found a way to make corrections easier and automatic but who cares. First chapter down with more than 1k words.

WOO-HOO!

NEXT:

Does Anyone Have a Dictionary?


	2. Does Anyone Have A Dictionary

If you don't like gayness, the real question you have to ask yourself is, why am I here if I don't like it?

Exactly.

Anyway I don't own any of these fandoms and never will.

So lets- lets...what's the word again...dammit, where's a dictionary when you need it?

Oh whatever.

LETS JUST GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

"I'm a mess, I'm a loser

I'm a hater, I'm a user

I'm a mess for your love, it aint new

I'm obsessed, I'm embaressed-"

**Before my ears** explode from the plain loudness of the ringtone, my finger hit the dismiss button on Jack's phone.

We both agreed to have him put his alarm to wake us up. In reality, I just told him his ringtone loud was enough to wake up all of Arendelle City.

So in short, ear rape. Pure ear rape.

Don't get me wrong Bebe isn't a terrible singer, she's actually really good, but my brother just finds a way to make it horrible.

I rose from my comfortable bed and grabbed my towel and clothes for the first day of school.

First Day of School. Fudge.

It was enough for me to wake up from my sleepy demeanor. I looked at the clock.

8:00

The bus leaves at 8:30, and with the way Jack likes to express his 'talent' in the shower, we're gonna be late.

Having no time to loose, I threw my water bottle at Jack's face. By the time I heard him groan I was already in the shower, scrubbing away. It was till I was finished flossing my teeth, that I realized I probably should've poured the water on him not throw the bottle with water in it.

Well then...

Sorry Jack

8:25

Jack and I would've been at bus stop right now, sitting on the bench with other waiting students who look half awake.

Usually social activity would be with people in your own age, which means last year was us in the freshmen group.

Actually, the one doing the socializing was Jack. He talked in a almost comicial way, which gained him the attention of other preppy kids.

I, on the other hand, just liked to wait and read. There's no harm in expanding your vocabulary, I don't see why every one hates it. It also contains things that could never happen in real life: vampires, werewolves, elves, sirens, mermaids, dragons, etc.

You get the point.

**We would be** doing all that, if we weren't basically forced to go through a whole lecture about sophomore year.

Who's giving us this? Kai is giving us a year long speech. He is a loyal worker in this foster home, been working more than 20 years.

He must have a patience of a saint.

"This is the year where the body begins bloom." He grabbed a stick and pointed at the said bodies of the two genders.

Jack groaned loudly, while I on the other hand was screaming inside. This would make it the 3rd time he would repeat the very graphic and disturbing speech.

I looked of to the far right corner on the very top of the wall.

8: 30

I was on my feet on a flash, I grabbed my stuff and quickly ran to the door. I stop at the last moment, the small impact on my back indacted that Jack was following me.

Not wanting to seem rude, I turn Kai and waved my hand.

"Sorry Kai but we're behind schedule!"

8:31

**I checked my watch** on my wrist. Late on the first day of school is definetily going on my record.

"Remind me to avoid Kai on school days!!" Jack jumped over a boulder (that shouldn't be there in the first place). We were at least a block away from the bus stop.

"That's almost everyday Jack!"

"I could work with that!"

"We both know you cant!"

The bus stop was so close that we could see the yellow vechile.

A vechile that just took in it's last passenger.

It wasn't us.

By the time we reached the stop, the bus was already around 40 steps ahead of us.

"Crap! How are we going to get to school now!" Jack was leaning on Stop Sign with one arm. He was panting hard, but not as hard as me. I have little to no physical activity in my life. Most of my time spent on breathing was in my room reading a book.

"Never thought I'll hear you say that."

"I was going to say let's go home.But now, because you said that. We're making a run for it!" I groaned at Jack's idea. He is right though, we have to run to school.

Otherwise, Miss Campbell is gonna punish us, it makes me throw up a bit jus thinking about it.

"It's 8:40 right now, school starts at 9, if we run in our full extent then at least we won't miss half of the school day." I start to run in the shortest route to the school, Jack following right next to me.

**My legs were burning**, it was hard to breath with a dry throat. I wanted to pant, I truly did, but in a school with kids who just dont know how to keep quiet, it's hard to do things.

Jack looked half dead when he opened the door. We both looked half dead, our bangs were clinging to our foreheads and we were sweating from the marathon we just ran.

Fact #1

So here's a fact you can keep in your memory. When us twins feel like trash and then you think it will be fine to just treat us like peasants. You're not going to like the results.

I'm more level-headed than Jack is, which is why he cracked when Mr.Green, the worst reading teacher ever born on this planet earth. According to the past sophomore students of course.

"Look who decided to join the party"

**A loud booming** voice echoes across the room. Whatever sort of noise that came room was dominated by the furious tone.

The snowy haired twins walked in slowly. "What a shame. I expected more from both you. Do you know what class this?"

"Honors English..." Jack breathed out deeply and covered his mouth with both of his hands.

"Are you sure you're in the right in place? If you want to be in honors than you got to work for it!" Mr. Green started to poke a pen in Jack's chest.

"And this-" He waved his hand to gesture the twin's sweaty forms."Isn't something to work for." The pen was pointing Elsa's direction.

Jack's eye went red too fast for anyone to see before it changed back to its blue color. If you dont in count the two kids in the back watching in sympathy. These duo in the back raised their eyebrows and cast a quick glance at each other.

"Dont get me started on the hai-"

"Hold up"

Elsa looked at her brother and immediately knew what was to happen, her blushing face fell flat with her head shaking lightly.

"Just couldnt take the lecture, couldn't you?..." She whispered.

"Wait wait wait...before you lecture my sister-" Jack digged in his pocket. He pulled out nothing.

"Oh it's not there." Jack frowned.

"What were you looking for exactly?" Mr.Green's attention was now on Jack. As a matter a fact, the whole class was. Excluding Elsa who slowly backed up to the door.

"It's my damn to give. Apperantly, I don't have a damn to give. Therefore, I can't provide you any." Jack smiled sarcastically. His eyes brightend up and fisted his open palm, like a new idea came in a for of a lightbulb. One kid in the class couldn't hold back a snicker.

"Maybe..." Jack pulled up his hands to his ears, a makeshift phone. "Hello? Hey this is Jack...The Jack that wanted to order fucks to give to Mr.Green...Oh it's out of stock? It's fine...Thank you...Bye." Jack clapped his hand together.

"Sorry Mr.G I don't have any fucks to give as well as damns..." By now the whole class was silently laughing.

Mr.Green was red in the...everywhere, he was angry- no furious- no he was flamming mad. The sudden temperature rise caused some sweat to form on Elsa's brow.

Is that supposed to happen when someone's angry?

"If that's how you feel, how about your sister." Mr. Green's word were visibly holding something back.

Literally all the attention went on Elsa.

Elsa closed her eyes and held up a finger that was pointing at the bell.

'If my timming is correct...'

Not a second later the bell rung.

Elsa looked at teacher with a nervous. "The bell speaks for me." As quick as the cool she looked then, it was replaced with a full body blush. The attention was killing her, she quickly grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him out the classroom, before they both get detention.

'Saved by the bell_._' Elsa thought.

Anna P.O.V

**"Well that was** interesting." I couldn't help but smirk thinking back on it. As cool as the dude in the hoodie looked, my eyes kept falling on the girl twin.

I never met someone who smelled so good in my whole entire life, hell she was covered in sweat yet she still maintaned a sweet smell.

Dont get me started on how smooth her hai-!

"Anna you still in there?" Kristoff just had to ruin my fantasy did you.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" I gave him a sheepish smile. He sighed and shook his head.

"The boy twin smelt way too good to be just a normal everyday human..." Kristoff scratched his chin.

Is he serious?

He's serious!

I grab Kristoff ear and pulled him to the janitor's closet, not before checking if perverted eyes decided to be...well, perverted.

"He's your mate dude!" I poke him in the chest with every word. I couldn't wipe the grin off my face even if I tried.

"He...oh my god he is!!!!!" Kristoff had just grin so big, I'm afraid it will be sore to move his face for a few weeks.

We started sqealing like a girl who had gotten a Barbie Play House for a present.

I only grew slightly worried when the grin turned into a smirk.

"Don't look innocent Anna, I know that girl is your mate." How can he tell?

"You've been eye-f#cking her and been having eye orgasm everytime you look at her. And when you're not looking at her your always day dreaming."

I can't counter attack with that logic.

Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the werewolf world. You just met two who have just found the love of there lives.

_Mate!_

Oh now you want to say it!

Mate:

1.One matched pair

2.A person husband, wife, or other sexual partner

Next:

Let's Work It Out


	3. Let's Work it Out

Here's a random question: If you like gym say 'I'.

...

...

...

Sometimes I forget this is not real life, this is just me being a dork. I just like to think it was silent in real life as well.

I'll like to apologize for misuse of the word loose and lost and other words like that.

I don't own Frozen or Rise Of the Guardians.

Let's Work it Out:

**You know how gym** is supposed to provide physical education, thus the phrase 'PE' came to view. As well as you get some physical activity that you're apparently to lazy to do outside of school. Then, your PE teacher grins in pride at you when you do something right and then you give them smile back or whatever. You'll think PE was a breeze.

That's the expectation.

This is reality.

PE isn't a breeze, it's a huge gust of wind that will fly you across Texas. The coach doesn't smile at you, they either scream or spit in your face. They think we don't move at home, well guess what?

We don't.

If we do, then at least we know how to stop slowly kill ourselves. This isn't physical education, this is torture education. Where they give you first hand experince of what torture feels like.

This is literally almost exactly why I prefer to read and gain some knowledge, rather than gain muscle and unecessary attention.

That's gonna have to postponed for a while, because that's how long I'm going to stay stuck on this rope.

"Come on Elsa, you can do it!"

Speak for yourself Jack, you basically flew up there. It really did look like he did fly up there. It was so smooth, the only thing that delayed him was him grabbing on another part of the rope

Was he doing gymnastics behind my back?

"Easier said than done!" I could hear the girls giggling and whispering down there, it's not like they did any better. At least I got half way up here, on the other hand they only went at least 10 inches of the ground.

I know my muscel mass is smaller than a chicken bone, but that doesnt mean they had to rub it in. My ears started to faintly ring and my breath was slowly being ripped from me. Panick attack.

Everything was suddenly so clear.

The boys were whistling and hooting,

The girls were giggling and pointing.

My ears were starting to burn in my embaressment, it's like there was million of eyes watching me in disappointment. It was like I wasn't worth it.

Like I didn't mean a single damn thing.

My body started to tingle, and in my fury I started to grit my teeth.

It was all too much for me to ignore and the next thing you know I was overcomed with the feeling to prove them wrong.

To show them I'm more than just brians.

That I'm not a weakling.

That I'm Elsa-.

I started climbing up the rope in rapid speed, jumping to grab the next part if I had to. Less than a second later I tapped the bell, to show I completed the task.

The room was silent now, I smirk in satistification, I proved those jerks wrong. I'm more than just brain, I'm not a weakling, and my name is Elsa-

(God what is up with the interuptions)

"Elsa...?"

Jack's voice snapped my out of...whatever that was. He sounded suprised, curious, and...concerned?

Why does he sound like that?

"Yes Jack-OH!"

That's probably why! How in the heavens did I get all the way up to the rope so quick!! It was all such a blur to me. One second I was mad, the next I'm all the way at the top of the rope!

I feel the sudden temperature drop, almost exactly the same cold in Mr.Green's class when Jack got angry.

'Is the school vents broken? It only seems to happen when one of us are angry, but that is physically and mentally impossible.

All because of the bullying.

The teasing never affected me, I got used to it. So did Jack, but the most important thing was-

"How am I supposed to come down!!"

I screamed so he could hear me. He was the only one who seemed to be functioning, others, even the coach, were staring at me in wonderment.

No muscels completed the course?

Even I'm suprised.

"Just slide down!" He looked frantic. I decided to follow his advice and started sliding down the rope. To my horror, my fingers were dry so not even 5 inches down my fingers decided to get carpet burn. So in my pain I let go.

Worst desicion in my life so far.

I didn't hear the screaming.

I didn't hear Jack yelling.

I didn't notice my tears trying to catch up to me as I fell.

I didn't even notice my own scream.

The only thing I did notice was a flash of strawbery blonde when my body decided to shut down.

xxxx--xxxx

Anna's P.O.V

**Catching a falling angel** wasn't on my schedule, but I got no problem sqeezing it in.

"Hey...are you ok?" I tapped her cheek. No answer. Make that a unconscious falling angel. I have no problem with both, actually

"Thank you!"

I blink at the sudden interruption. When I look up, there was more people than I thought was in the room.

Which was the angel and I.

I really do need to expand my awareness, Kristoff was right.

"No problem, what happened anyway?" She was falling at 20 feet before I caught her.

"She was sliding down, I think she got burned and let go."

Now that I get a closer look at the guy, he looks like...that hoodie boy that's Kristoff mate.

Holy cow he is!

And I'm holding his sister!

Oh crap his sister is my mate!

Why am I realizing this now!

_Mine_

'Oh not now! Anna don't you dare loose control now.' I think before I shut my eyes. Whenever the human part and the wolf part of a werewolf fight, the respictive color of each part swirl.

It's a bit freaky when you see it, so having her brother piss his pants because of my inner quarrel, is so not cool.

"Hey are you okay? You look a bit pale." Jack, if I remember, didn't mover his hand from his sister's limp one, but looked up at me.

"I'm peachy. Just a little migrane." Best excuse I can think of in short notice.

It was then the coach finally decided to do their job and push through thr crowd. He pointed at me and the unconscious girl in my arms.

"Take her to the nurse office!"

Thank you for pointing out the obvious. Is what I want to say, but instead I just nod my head and run out the door.

I didn't miss the concern look on Jack's face.

Don't worry dude, I got this.

xxxxx--xxxx

**So when I tell someone** I got it. Here's a fact.

I don't got it.

I mean, I did make it to the nurse door in one peace, but it wasn't easy.

I had to avoid the never ending horny side of me that just wanted to take advantage of...of...of...oh great. I'm just horrible, I don't even know her name.

Who doesn't know the love-of-their-life's name. What type of partner am I.

'Ugh! I need to keep it together! Maybe those bullies and those noisy ass kids made me loose a couple brain cells along the way. They should keep their drama to themselves, she's mine.' I shake my head and open the door.

A suprisingly healthy, good-looking woman was in a seat, checking through documents.

"Excuse me?" I tried to get her attention, the nurse gave me a stink eye when she turned around.

'She has to be one of the most scariest thing I've met.' I shiver.

She took on glance at the girl in my arms (I'm ever gonna stop saying that). One minute she was Medusa, the next she's Mercy.

I didn't even have a chance to blink when she quickly snatched Miss Beauty from my grasp and laid her on bed.

"Geez Elsa...what happened this time?"

So Elsa is her name. What a beautiful name that goes well for her beautiful face.

I need to snap out of it. There's no time to be a raging dog in heat. She frickin' passed out.

To get Miss Kaylee's attention (turns out her name is on her name tag), I clear my throat.

It does get her attention, but it also gives me a terrifying glare. I try my best to ignore it. (With buckets of sweat.)

"She fainted after she fell from the rope, I-uh...I caught her." I still can't believe a human can make horrifying werewolf scared.

Guess I'm a first.

"I see...do you mind staying here while I go get something?" There's something about the way she seems to smile...like she's planning something. Oh well, not my problem.

"Of course not."

As soon as Miss was gone I ran to Els'a side.

Elsa.

Elsa.

Elsa.

Still can't get use to it. It's such a pretty name, it just reminds me that she doesn't even know my name yet and I'm here looming over her pretty face and staring at her. We haven't even said hi to each other.

Aaaaaaa I'm such a creep!

Like I said, I don't got this.

xxxx--xxxx

Why are we even here?

Weeeeeeelllllll...

**Kristoff and I** were sent on a mission. When we were given this mission, the only thing we were told was, "Protect these two."

That's basically it.

Oh! There was a picture of two cute newborns with white fluffy hair. They were twins of course, the only way to tell the two apart was the eyebrow shape and the nose. (If we had a picture with their eyes open it would the the eye shape and they got older and looked like their respective genders)

The thing is, the picture was taken about 15 years ago so we had no idea what they looked like. (That's poor planning right there folks).

The alpha was like-

"Oh dont don't worry you can tell."

"It shouldn't be that hard?"

"You're the best fighters I got.There shouldn't a problem.

Inhale*

Exhale*

1.They were fricking babies at that time, they could change in the span of 15 years!

2.It will be hard sir, they are fricking half vampires on the loose.

3\. We may be the best fighters, but we sure ain't the best detectives, Kristoff takes a week to find his phone again even if it was just right next to him. He's got more than perfect eyesight!

Sometimes I don't get how the alpha is my dad.

Now that you took all that in, imagine my suprise in Gym, when I saw the way one of those twins basically glide their way up to the bell and then the other one, throw themselves up to it.

Those twins didn't look like the real deal, but they were. They weren't the cocky, sly, muscular jerks that I imagined. Instead, they were nothing we expeceted.

Jack was more of a diva and a extrovert.

Elsa was more of a bookworm and a introvert (cute as a bonus).

As much as Kristoff and I want to keep them that way. We have to protect them for a reason.

If you don't get then here's the simplest explaination I got.

Monsters will try to stop the twins from turning 16 (no idea why) and eat them, but luckily there powers start to develop as soon as they turn 15. So yay! A bonus. A year of pratice.

It also a bonus to have them as mates.

I just hope when Kristoff and I tell them the truth we'll be able to work it out.


	4. Eyes Wide Open

I've been realxing on my bed for the past few day. Being lazy and junk. Basically what kids do in the summer. Sorry for not updating anytime soon, as I'm writing (more like texting) this thing right now I feel like complete utter crap. My health isn't doing so good, but I should be better in the morning.

LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

XxXxXx

Anna P.O.V

**I really didn't pay attention** to the more specific areas of colors, so basically I followed the basics: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple. Yes, the rainbow, as well as black, brown, and pink. Gold was only a fantsier yellow, cooper was a cooler brown, and silver was just white in a different shade. I don't think white is even a color.

I just believed that colors were there and brightened up life from the black and grey. I never appreciated it.

Until now.

Elsa's hair was a white, not the old person kind, not the I-went-through-extreme-stress kind, it was the kind between soft snow and pure silver. In short, it was gorgeous, a stand out to the crowd. My hands couldn't help but start caress them. Standing was starting to kill my legs so I made my self more comfortable on the bed.

I could barely fit on here, but I could make this work. To make space, I put Elsa's head on my lap and tuck my legs in. She looks peacful enough, mission complete.

If her hair is this pretty, I wonder what her eyes are like. Jack's was blue, which mean Elsa is probably has that color.

_They must be pretty_

I didn't even notice my face getting closer to Elsa's face or the way one of my hands kept on going through Elsa's hair while the other one wonder about on her cheek. I didn't even notice my eyes starting to close and the other pair staring to open.

"What are you doing?"

"HOLY-" My hands went to my chest. My heart was going 200 miles per hour.How did I not notice her waking up!

"I mean- uh...how was the nap?" Good job Anna! Just pull yourself deeper in the hole. "It was nice? I think? Would you mind...moving your face away...?" Elsa face was twisted in confusion. I'm not going to lie, it is cute. I just want to hug her to oblivion. Oh right! Space. Something I could do (kinda) Giving Elsa a sheepish smile, I raise my head enough to give her room, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop staring.

Elsa sat up and rubbed her head, she glanced around the room for moment before looking at me. "What happened?" Well...if we're gonna be honest here. "I saved you from a breaking bone." I grinned, heck yeah I was proud from that, why wouldn't I be? If she's gonna be fated with someone, its gotta be someone who will catch her whenever she falls.

Elsa rubbed her eyes and stretched her back, her arm almost hitting me in the face. She stood up and went to go walk out, but she turned to me at the last second. Her red lips were twisted into a grateful smile.

"Thank you."

I felt my cheeks starting to heat up a bit. "No problem." I tried to play it cool, Elsa opened the door and met face to face with a similar face. As in that I mean her twin. Why is he sweating? More importantly; Why is Kristoff behind him looking ready to pounce?

Oh.

_Oh_

_This won't be good._ _I have to stop Kristoff before he does something he'll regret for the rest of his life_

I quickly went to Kristoff side to pat his back. Jack was shaking his sisters shoulder, saying something frantically. I turn my attention to Kristoff, soft green was battling hard cooper. To get his attention away from Jack, I had no choice but to slap him.

"Ow!" His voice certainly changed, it was deeper, more huskier. Can't say I was expecting something different, all werewolves voices go through some type of change when fighting for control. "Dude! You were going to pounce!" I poke his chest with every word. He needs to be more careful, otherwise he's gonna go all possesive and stuff.

Kristoff eyes went wide and landed on Jack, he looked ready to beg for an apology and I was going to let him, but Kristoff suddenly shoved himself on me. My shoelaces are one to blame for everyone suddenly ending up in a pile of limbs and groans. I'm not going to say it's my poor sense of balance.

"What-" I heard the door slam shut, and any source of light was cut off, leaving only the supernatural in the dark.

An ugly color of orange iris made there way into veiw, a twisted grin came with the package of 'Ugly Villian'.

_Who's gonna get a sucker punch today?_

:);):);):);):);):);):);)

Elsa's P.O.V

**Waking up** to see someone about to kiss me isn't what I imagined, my brother running from someone about to kiss him is even more unrealistic. Neither of us gained romantic attention from anyone. _Then_ having the two culprits suddenly fall on us is a bonus. What I didn't ever imagine was a pair of eyes to appear out of thin air. Straight up from a horror movie.

"C-Come out Chucky!" Jack pointed at the glowing pairs of eyes. Tempt the dangerous Jack, because it's the right thing to do. Oh who am I kidding, it's the exact opposite of right! Unless you have plan, but Jack never has a plan! His bravery is something to respect at least.

The figure did in fact come out. Sharp, slanted eyes a twisted color of orange, mouth a forever smile too big for the face, body lanky and skinny in a purple suit, the oily hair was dark purple. "Forget Chucky, you look like a rip off Joker..." Jack face scrunched up, that struck fear in me. The thing is, Joker was- no _is_ a mad man.

It seems like he might be one too.

Since he didn't identify himself yet, I can call him Joker...reasons are obvious. Joker ignored Jack's comment and started laughing. Not the pleasent kind, the type that makes your skin crawl. The laughing filled the halls and everyone other than him seemed to want to jump out the window.

"You think this is a game..." He coverd his face with his cloved hand. Which it was, so I could reset. How did you even get on school grounds!? "Well too bad you have no more lives after this." He thrusted his hand in our directions. My body was ripped apart from other human bodies and into the wall. My back was indulged into a pain. It felt like a colony of red ant decided to have my back as their meal.

I tried to push off the wall, but an unknown gravity kept my body grounded. "Who are you!" The only shaggy blong in this room yelled (Kristoff if Jacks previous rant was correct). "Your worst nightmare." Joker leaned in front of Kristoff's face and grinned.

I couldn't stopped the tears forming in my eyes even if if wanted to. I force them away, before Joker can see them. If we're going to make this out alive then we have to make sure he won't know we are scared.

_Conceal, dont feel. Don't let them know._

_XxXxXxXxXx_

Next:

Gravity Just Went Down


	5. Cold Heat

First things first, I'm sorry for not updating as quickly as I should've, it's just with the length and dedication I'm about to put into this chapter, mixed with the current time (5:45 a.m), this is gonna take a while.

Time to bring up the heat!

XxXxXxX

Elsa's bones have never felt so heavy before, even when she wakes up to Jack's occasional wake up call (he jumps on her). She's certain that Joker, or whatever his name is, has more up his sleeve. It's like he was playing with a bunch of Barbie dolls that he didn't like in the first place. It made her feel inferior and so, so, weak and useless.

"Who should I break first?" The tap of every step he took, while he looked at each of them. Elsa shut her eyes tightly, she couldn't believe this at all. First, her first kiss almost got stolen by a stranger! Then the exact samething happens to her brother, then this happens. A person who could defy the laws of gravity.

Jack gritted his teeth and scowled at the gravity bender before him. There's no denying he was, in fact, scared out of his mind, but the bravest come from the ones who were scared in the first place. "What the hell do you gain from pinning us to the wall?!" Jack demanded. Joker scowled before walking closer to the teens. Each step made the force stronger, soon enough each teen felt the craters starting to form.

"Ugh!" Elsa grunted slightly. "What I gain is from your-." Joker caressed a gloved hand on Elsa's face. The disturbingly so gentle touch, turned to a forceful grab on the cheeks.

"Pain."

A fist landed right on red head's stomach, causing the female to double over (as much as you can when you're forced onto a wall). Anna spit blood from her mouth. "Where did you even come from?" The girl growled, showing her bare teeth. Elsa dully noted the fact that she really needed to learn the girl's name.

_If we even get out of this alive._

_XxXxXxXxX_

Elsa's P.O.V.

Joker tilted his head slighty and he looked like he was thinking over the girl's words. Soon enough, his mouth twisted the a grin that was to large for his face. He turned to Jack and I, with snap of his fingers, he turned to a familiar face.

_Impossible! I knew they hated us, but not to the point of murder..._

I can feel Jack's simaliar feeling of dread. We turned to to stare at each other, then we both look back at Miss Campbell's face. The previous smirk was wider than before. The only thing differnt was cackels taking over the body. They may had differnt features, but in the end Campbell and Joker were still the same crazy person. She gonna kill us, no mercy what so ever.

"Suprised? I've been wanting to do this for so long. Been wanting to see your dead bodies on the floor. Blood gushing out. Unresponsive faces, just a cold body and a unbeating heart." I wanted to throw up. She wanted to kill us all from the start. Even on the rare occasion where she would smile at us was a lie.

"Then after I kill you maybe I could kill all the other kids." My heart started to beat faster, and I couldn't breath. It was like someone was gripping my lungs. I wanted all of this to be a bad dream. Wake up to Jack's annoying ringtone. Then maybe become friends with the red head and blonde, then find someone to love, have kids, they have kids and then I can finally leave this Earth. I never wanted to die this early, I don't want to die this way. Not by some serial killer with unnatural freaky abilities.

Tears started to come out (conceal it).I'm terrified of death (don't feel it). It's definetly gonna show (don't let them know). The scariest thing is, Joker knows that they're doing all this and they take joy in it.

xXxXxX

Anna has had enough of this crap that's going on. To say she was going to kill Joker was an understatement. For making her _Elsa_ cry, and for making her brother cry. What is important to Elsa, is important to her. What's important to Kristoff, is important to her. Anna shot Kristoff a look, he nodded once he got the message. He also saw Jack cry, he was just as angry as Anna was. The raging colors swirling in his eyes showed it.

"Hey asshole!" Anna screamed. Everyone's attention turned to her, the twins attempted to blink away their tears. "Would you like a sandwich?" Kristoff continued the sentence. Joker raised their eyebrow and looked at the Kristoff. Taking advantage of the distraction, Anna pushed herself of the wall with little effort. With Joker's (Campbell? At this point let just say Joker) attention on Kristoff, Anna had to chance to grab a medical kit.

What can she do with a medical kit?

Anna tapped Joker's shoulder, gaining their attention. As soon as beady eyes made contact with angry ones, a plastic box made contact with Jokers face.

That's what she can do with a medical kit.

"I know it may not be a sandwish, but it sure can help with whatever's up with that mind of yours." Anna twirled the box with fingers. Kristoff took the chance to jump on Joker's back.

Wait you know what, Joker sounds cheesy, how about Campbell? Wait no, how about sadist? We'll just make things up along as we go.

"How did you-!" Campbell screeched, Kristoff's eyes finally took on the color cooper. "With the power of love bitch!" Kristoff slammed a fist on the sadist's face. The savage beast screamed in pain and covered their face. The pain caused the invinsible force to disappear, making any object on the wall come down.

Jack landed straight on Elsa, causing both of them to groan in pain. The werewolves in the room growled hearing the sound. "Ok I'm making it offical. You have to be the most insane thing I've ever met." Anna punched Campbell's stomach. "Just payback from before." The next thing was a kick to a face from Kristoff. "That was for the hell of it." Anna slapped the back of Kristoff head with a slight frown.

" I know you want to kill her, but that will attract more unwanted attention." Anna recalled the memories of them gaining unwanted popularity at previous schools for beating up people. "You got our attention!" Anna and Kristoff winced. Slowly, they turned to confused and greatly traumitized teenagers. Jack was fanning his red face, looking better than his sister. Who was...well...rocking back and forth in the corner of the room.

"What was that!?"

"What was what?" Anna punched Joker in the face. "Oh this?" Joker tried to bite Anna's hand, but Anna doged it. "Just two heros saving damsels in distress." Kristoff found a rope on the floor and picked it up. Yes, he question why it was there in the first place. Probably for- wait, ew- god no ugh!- you know what? It's probably best unanswered. Kristoff tied the rope around Campbell, cringing at the thought the whole way.

"As much as I appreciate you saving us. It doesn't explain why all of this happened in the first place." Elsa finally turned away from the corner. She was grateful that she didn't die young, but it doesn't give the other duo a pass without an explaination.

"And from what you guys just did! I don't think we should trust you at all!"

Jack made a move to grab a stool, an attempt to protect him and his sister. Though, from what he just witnessed it wouldn't do very much.

"Calm down, there is a perfect explanation for all this..." Anna and Kristoff raised their hand in surrender. Seeing their slight frantic expression, Jack lowered the stool, but not by a lot. Elsa stood up from the corner and went behind her brother. She took a deep breath and held her hand out.

"We might as well get to know each other" Jack stared blankly at his sister. She was supposed to ve the smart one! It was his job to do reckless things like this. He sighed. Using that logic, now that he thinks about it, he should introduced himself too.

Jack copied Elsa, raising his hand for a potential smooth introduction. "My name's Jack. Don't wear it out. " Kristoff snapped out of his shock, he shook his head and took Jacks hand. "Hello Jack, I'm Kristoff."

Now on to the girls. Anna animatedly shook Elsa's hand. Elsa's whole body shook at the action. "Hey my name is Anna! What's yours?!" It wasn't that Anna forgot the angle's name, it just creepy if she said she already knew.

Elsa blinked for a few seconds, after recovering she gave a less hyper shake than Anna did. "I'm Elsa, it's pleasure to meet you..." she said in a daze. Kristoff laughed nervously, this was gonna be harder than thought.

"We should clean up before anyone comes to see this mess." Jack agreed with Kristofff. The whole room looked like it went through a tornado. Anna groaned, she hated cleaning up. Ignoring Anna's complaining, the others started to fix the place up.

After a 10 minute dissapointed stare from Kristoff, Anna banged her head on the wall before grabbing a broom. Thus, her hell begins.

'Way harder.' Kristoff sighed as he put medicines back inside the cabinet.

XxXxXxXxXx

Elsa's P.O.V

I glanced at Anna and Kristoff, I still didn't trust them. But can you blame me? They overpowered someone who defied the laws of gravity with basically a flick of a finger.I scratch my head, looking at our surrondings. The halls were empty, gym was second to last period and the last period was spent with us trying not to die.

You might be thinking, why arent we trying to hose these two down? Far away from civilization. The thing is, they did save me and my brother's life, that must mean they are good people. Also, they seem...attached to us already.

"Anna?" I look down at the redhead hugging me. "Yes Elsa?" Anna looked up at me with big eyes. I stare at them for a little bit. Too innocent for someone who looked muderous a few minutes ago. "Nevermind..." I grumbled and faced forward. I haven't even known her for 10 minutes (when we weren't attached to a wall) and she's already so...close.

"What did you guys to with the witch?" Jack looked at the nurse office, where we left her-I mean, him- let's just say them-now far away. "Let's say they won't be coming back for awhile." Kristoff snickered. I narrow at my eyes at him in suspicion, he smiles back.

They probably did something, like throw her in a garabge bin. I shrug my shoulders and look in front me. Not my problem. Though there's one thing I did want to ask her, perhaps Anna knows.

"Anna?" I ask, she hums in acknowledgment. I take that as a sign to talk, "Why did she want to kill us?" Anna freezes, causing me to turn back to look at her. She looked angry, perhaps furious is a better term. I blink when her eyes turn from sea green to gold.

My curisoty grew when she took a deep breath and the gold went back to green. We were now in front of the school entrance, Jack pushed it open while looking at Anna. I'm guessing he's curious too. Kristoff sighed and wrote something down on paper. "Everything would be explained." He handed us a piece of paper and went to grab Anna.

"Just meet us there in 2 hours!!" His voice faded away as he and Anna walked away. I looked at the hand Anna was holding during our greeting and looked back at them,. When they finally disappeared, it finally processed. All of it. The woman I've known my whole life tried to kill me. Me and my brother. We have two other supernatural people who can kill us with a punch . My heart started to quicken it paced and I couldnt help but hold in a scream.

In the corner of my eye I saw Jack pull out his phone. "We might as well hurry to the Home. Didn't Campbell say that she was gonna kill the others?" Jack eyes widen, so did mine.

"We should probably go!" Jack started to run in place, waiting for me to do the the same. "I couldn't have agreed more." That's how we found ourselves jumping over people's fences to make it orphanage.

_What did we step into?_

oOoOoOo

Next:

Wow, That's a lot to Take in


	6. Wow, That's a lot to Take in

Now sit back and relax to read the absolute garbage! This chapter is about 1k-2k larger than the others.

Reminder: I do not own any of the characters.

XxXxXxX

"Are you guys okay!!"

Jack screamed as he ran into the building. Elsa came a few seconds later holding popcorn, looking bored. How did she get popcorn? "Wait what?" Jack turned to his sister with confused look. "How did you get popcorn?! You were with me this whole time!"

"Well...after we jumped that fifth fence and that man tried to throw a chair at us, I realized, 'Hey lets just call Olaf and see if he's alive' and so I did just that. I tried to tell you, but you were to busy trying to parkour over a house."

Jack made a face when Elsa shrugged. He poked the popcorm box numerous time, trying to get the point across. "It still doesn't explain how you got the popcorn."

"That my fellow brother is a secret." Elsa tossed some popcorn in her mouth. In reality, his 'parkour' moment took about an hour, giving her a chance to call Olaf and get some popcorn at a nearby theater. "Can I at least get some?" Jack got on his knees and held out his two bare soft hands, as well as a cute pout.

Which is what Elsa would've though if she was a helpless middle school girl with a huge crush.

"Nope." Was Elsa's reply before she walked past Jack. "The reason we came here was to check on the others, not beg for some food." The female twin shook her head before grabbing her brothers hoodie. Elsa attempted to drag him to the living room, where most of the other orphans usually party. This would've been done, if it werent for Jack's weight.

"What have you been eating? A Tyrannosauros Rex?" Elsa grunted. By now they had only moved an inch, with Jack snickering the while way. "It's not me. It's you. You're weaker than a new born baby."

"You know what!" Elsa halted her movements, determination and mischievous shinning in her ice blue eyes. Pulling an opening in Jack's hood, she dumped the rest of her buttery snack in it. "AAAA-EWWWW!" Jack hollered, shaking so bad, Elsa though he had a seizure for a second.

He said he wanted them.

Elsa released a unlady like snort of amusement. The snort turned into full blown laughter when Jack slipped on a stray sock and hit face to the wall. Sure, she should be worried about her brother's condition, but you have to admit. It was pretty frickin' amusing.

"Alright. I see how it is!" Jack slowly peeled his face away from the wall. Elsa had to cover her mouth to prevent spitting out some mushy popcorn coated in her saliva.

"You look like a red themed tie dye shirt."

To Elsa's disgust, Jack pulled out a handful of popcorn and ate it.

Fricking disgusting. Elsa stared blankly as Jack chewed and licked and look like a smug mother-

"Hey Elsa!"

Elsa was attacked by a hyperactive ball of energy who probably drinks '_Monster_' in place for water. Jack watched Elsa try to regain her balance, chowing down on his popcorn.

"Greetings Olaf. You're c-cho...king me..." Elsa wheezed and tapped the younger boys arm repeatedly. The lanky arms were wrapped around tightly against her neck. Which unfortunately, can't handle the arms of an 10 year old boy.

It's not like she doesn't like hugs. It's the fact that Olaf can almost kill her every single time in almost every single way. As well as the fact that she doesn't know how to interact with the human race, without them being severly tramurized.

Olaf let go of Elsa, much to her relief. She didn't even get a chance to breath before Olaf decided to grab her hand whilst pointing in the direction of the living room. "Come on, come on. I have to show you something!" He tugged Elsa's hand harder.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, before dwelling on the invitation. "Only if Jack comes. I'm afraid if he keep eating popcorn from his dirty sweater, he might catch something."

"Hey!" Jack froze mid-bite, with a handful of popcorn inches away from his mouth. "I wash this twice a day, thank you very much." He snapped his fingers in a 'Z' formation.

"Yeah, yeah." Elsa waved her free hand dismissively.

"Oh fine." Jack gave in. Olaf cheered in delight before he pulled the twins in the living room.

What the siblings saw was never something they never thought was possible. But I guess when you leave in a place where troublemakers strive, then this shouldn't be to much of a suprise.

Elsa smacked her forehead before turning to the young perky boy.

"Olaf how did you get half of the workers in this place stuck to the wall by- what is that, tape?"

"Teamwork!"

"With who?" Jack poked on a worker who looked just about ready to burst.

"New kid! Marshell, but we call him Marshmellow, because he's soft!" Olaf beamed and looked at the twins, like a puppy ready to get praised.

Well at least he's forming mutual bonds with others that express the same intrest. This is what we call friendship.

0o0o0o0o0

"Oh my god Kristoff what should we do?!" Anna was doing crunches on a mat. Working out helped get rid of stress for her. Kristoff had suggested she should do cardio, after breaking three dumbells in a row. Usually, she would be proud for breaking a dumbell with her bare hands, but tonight was different.

As soon as they gone home to the pack they went straight to the gym.

"Act like normal people." Kristoff placed a 250 pound weight back to its orginal place.

"Ya, because normal people can transform into wolves, Kristoff!" Came back a sarcastic reply. Kristoff drop dead on a bean bag. He sat there thinking on how this can go out.

One, they could fuck it up.

Two, they could fuck it up.

Three, they wont fuck it up.

The last one seems to be far away though, so maybe they're gonna fuck it up. Might as well do it in the right way. "Touche. Look, lets just go freshen up. They should be here in a hour and we smell like wet dogs."

Anna opened her mouth for a sarcastic reply, but was cut of when Kristoff threw a cold wet towel on her face.

Gross, refreshing, but mostly gross.

o0o0o

"Okay, I'm officially confused." Elsa looked back up and down, from paper to mansion.

"Are you sure this is what G.P.S. is telling us to go?" Elsa looked over her brother's shoulder. A big bright dot, smack dead on the current location. "Yep..." Jack said in a dazed.

"Is it just me, or do we look like a bunch of roaches in front of this mansion- no I mean _mansions_." Jack looked down at his old blue sweater and baggy jeans. At least Elsa's clothes was doing better, but not by much.

Elsa was wearing a sweater that was one sized too big and some short jeans. "You're not far off, but it feels more like we're a bunch of peasants gawking at something that they'll never get."

"Wow. Way to make a guy feel happy." Jack held his heart in mock pain. "It's what I do best." Elsa shrugged.

"So," The platinum haired boy turned to the front of the mansion. "who's gonna knock on the door, cause I know it's not going to be me." Jack turned to Elsa with a pout.

"I'm not doing it." Elsa deadpanned. "You might as well since you're literally in front of the door." Elsa gestured her brother that is literally leaning on the door.

Jack took a deep breath and held up a finger. "Just ring the doorbell." Elsa sighed. Jack quickly deflated, disappointed that he had to be the first one to meet whoever is on the other side of that door. "Fine."

Jack ringed the bell.When there was no answer, her breathed a sigh in relief. "Guess we came here too early." Jack wiped a sweaty brow. As soon as he said that the door came to a open. A buffy man was standing there with arms crossed. A perfect image of Jack's worst nightmare.

"Who are you?" A deep voice boomed. Jack shrinked back, as he sputtered a rebuttal.

"I- I mean we, came her- here to uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Jack trailed off. The muscualr man raised an eyebrow, ready to shut the door.

Elsa shook her head before making an entrance. "What my brother means to say is, we were invited."

"By _whom." _

"Anna and Kristoff, sir." Elsa in the most polite voice she could muster. Just like that, the frown became a smile that looked large enough to cut his face in half.

"Well why didn't you say so!" A deep laugh cut the thick atmosphere into a jolly one. Jack breathed a sigh in relief and disecretly gave a little punch to Elsa's shoulder. His sister. made a small 'Ow' while giving him a glare.

"Come in, come in!" He ushered them inside. They made there way to a fashionable room with two greatly designed couches, that could even make the most fasionable person in the world jealous.

"Call me Richard. Mr. Arendelle makes me feel old." Richard grabbed a tea pot and poured some tea in three small cups. "Enjoy yourself while I get Kristoff and Anna."

Richard gave a comforting smile before he walked up one of those twirly stairs Elsa only saw in shows.

Well there's a first time for anything.

An awkward silence arose. "So..." Elsa started. " I say we run." Jack said deadpanned.

"No we don't run. We communicate." Elsa spoke in a tone teachers use on 5 year old kids. Jack made a face at his sister, before hitting her with a pillow.

"That's it." Elsa growled. She attacked her brother and they both fell of the couch. What was stiff and awkward became loose and comfortable.

"Get off you fat-"

"Hey! I weigh less than you!" Elsa pulled on Jack's cheeks. Jack made an effort to bite it.

"Uhhhhh..."

Elsa froze mid- punch, looking paler than a piece of paper. Jack pulled himself from under a batch of pillows.

"_Heeeeeyyyyyy_..." Jack tried to lift up the mood. "C'mon." Elsa smacked her forehead.

"It was worth a shot."

When he got no reply, Jack finally looked up. Kristoff, Anna and holy-shit- Richard was looking amused. One eye brow raised and all.

Elsa smashed her face onto couch.

"Let's just go." Elsa put their pillows orginal place. Jack got up, wipping the imaginary dust with no diginity at this point.

Anna and Kristoff looked at each other before grinning.

The trip to the room was spent with Elsa trying jump out one of the windows and Jack trying to become a size a fetus.

Anna stopped in front a green door, her sudden movement caused the others to crash into her.

"Welcome," Anna turned her around and pointed at the door. Hands held out to emphasive that this- "to my room!"

"Correction; our room!" Kristoff went to the opposite side of the door. Elsa thought he was going just open it, which he did, but she guesses he totally forgot that Anna was on the other side. He should also watch his strength, because when he opened that door, he did it hard.

Way too hard.

In fact, so hard that when it collided with Anna's face, the face went straight through. The twins watched wide-eyed as Anna just took a deep breath and walked behind Kristoff.

"Lets just go." She spat out a splinter.

Kristoff opened his mouth, but quickly closed it when he met with the stare of a devil.

"_Go."_

_"Yes mam."_ Kristoff whimpered. He turned to the other two and gestured them inside.

Elsa held her chest, she could feel it trying to beat itself to death. Did she just think that death glare was hot?? She's pretty sure that the glare was deadly enough for the devil to crap himself. That heart skip probably was her heart trying to skip out of her chest and then skip away.

XXXX

Elsa looked around room. Obviously the them color was lime and purple. The front of the room was like a minature hallway, but instead of a narrow human size walkway, it was wide. The celling was high enough to fit a giraffe and wide enough to fit an elephant. The stripped purple and black bed was _huge._ Then there was _another _bed that. dark green with white stars.The T.V was about as big enough to be a screen of a small movie theater. The best thing was how there was a semi-circle couch next a three rectangle shaped windows. This room is probaly bigger than 8 average sized rooms.

And know she feels inferior.

Jack kneeled in front a shelf full of _games. _He didn't think it was humanly possible to own this much games in a human life span. His eyes scanned each row holding differernt genres: Action (hell yeah), Horror (hell yeah), 3D (hell yeah), Adventure (hell yeah), Fighting (hell yeah), Shooting (hell yeah), Strategy (50/50), Romance (1 out of 10). Not only that! Jack delicately ran the tip of his fingers over the console- no, _consoles_.

"I didn't think it was possible for anybody own this much **awesomeness!**" Jack quickly took hold of Kristoff's hands. "You have to let me try _one game_ Kristoff, just _one__._"

_I got a game. It involves you, me, and a bed. _Kristoff quickly bleashed that from his brain. As hot as it sounds, Kristoff thinks Jack would pull the classic pepper spray on him.

"Sure you can try one!" Anna squeezed herself in-between the two boys "In fact, try all of them if you want!" Anna beamed when Jack squealed and pounced to the gaming area.

Kristoff glared at his sister, Anna only looked up at him with gullible eyes. "You suck." Kristoff muttered.

"You love anyway." Anna wrapped her arms around him. Giving him a hug that poured all of her feeling into it. She said she loved him and she means it.

"Pass me one." Elsa's sat down next to her brother, who was about to put Overwatch in the Ps4 disk drive.

"What did you want to talk about?" Jack handed Elsa on of the controlers from the shelf. He tried not not fanboy on how new and clean it looked.

Anna sighed before walking to a shelf that held many books. Elsa wondered if this room had everything, like a aquarium or something. Elsa felt her brothet nudged her. "How much you bet she's gonna pull one of those books to open a secret room." Jack whispered.

"That's impossible." Elsa raised and eyebrow as she selected Brigitte as her player. "If that _does _happen than I call going in first." Elsa said, even though her belief on that happening is zero to none.

A loud mechanical sound suddenly filled the whole room. Jack and Elsa blinked before turning around. Their jaw drops when they saw the celling open up, giving a direct view sky.

Make that one-hundred to all.

"Oops wrong one." Anna narrowed her eyes and looked through the book shelf. She missed the way how the white haired twins were hugging each other in excitment.

"_Secret passage!" _Jack squealed. "More like a hood of a car opening, but on a roof, cool both ways. I'm just more concerned about the multiple passages in the room." Elsa looked aroind for any hints for a opening.

"I think I found it!" Anna tilted a Little Red Riding Hood book. Elsa heard something metalic under her before the floor was gone. Literally.

She definetly was going down first. The black hole was probably an obvious hint that there is a secret door under her.

"Aaaaaaa!" Elsa screamed as she fell into a black pool of darkness. Jack leaned closer to the black hole, before he looked frantically at Anna.

"What did you do?!"

"Just calm down all will be explained-" Kristoff slowly walked to Jack.

"Calm down! My sister just fell off in a black hole. And it's sad because I wanna jump in it too, because it's a secret passage and that's cool- good bye!" Jack dived head first into the pool sized hole.

Kirstoff and Anna looked at each other before shrugging. They backed up to have a good run up before jumping in.

www

_Ooooowwww_

Elsa painfully raised her face from the floor. There was an abnormal amount of heat on her face, but that's probably from landing on the front of her body. She rubbed her nose that was throbbing.

Next time, she gonna make sure she's not sitting on what is supposed to be a trap door. She's gonna find a regular floor and sit on it like a average person.

"You okay?" Anna let go of the pole she used to slide down. Elsa waved her hand dismissively. "I'm fine, I'm fine." She was about to stand up when a hand grabbed her chin.

"Maybe I'll give you more of a warning next time, yeah?" Anna studied the damage on Elsa's face, pushing away and rated R thoughts in concern. Elsa blinked at the close proximity. How was it possible to have such green eyes? Did Anna have central heterochormia? In that case that does explain why there are blue flecks in eyes. Giving it a blue-green color.

She must look like a creep staring like that.

Elsa leaned away from Anna's touch, looking slighty flustered. "Yeah a warning is ten times better than this." She gustered her red face. "Alright, sorry to interrupt the flirting," Kristoff landed gracefully on the floor. "but lets get this over with." He reached for the older twin.

"Jack you can't just touch every button you see." Jack raised an eye eyebrow as he gustered his surrondings.

Just imagine the best bat-cave you can think of, but instead of just black and gray. There's actual colors.

"So all of this is for show?" Jack put a hand on his hip. "Yes, kinda, maybe... depends on the situation, but right now for show." Kristoff smirked. "I can tell that it's doing a good job."

"Why don't you guys stop flirting and get your asses on the couch!" Anna yelled from the couch. She was bandaging up Elsa's bruised cheek.

"Touche." Kristoff jumped over the backboard of the couch and landed softly. Jack slid over the armchair. Now he was sitting next to Kristoff, his sister and Anna across from them.

A dense silence fell on them. It wasn't until Anna finished patching up her face, that Elsa took a deep breath and asked somethig she's been wanting to ask all day.

"So I'm guessing that you know why, 'Joker' tried to murder us. As well as all the answers that need to be answered."

Anna grimanced, nodding her head. "Yes, we do know why they wanted to kill you," She placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder and the other went to scratching her head. "but do you, by any chance, believe in legendary creatures?"

"Mythological creatures?" Elsa questioned. "So you're talking; dragons, sirens, mummies, ghost, and so on?" Jack asked.

Kristoff took a deep breath. "Yes." He covered his face, scared for a negative reaction. Anna clenched her fist and curled up into a ball, furthest away from Elsa.

When no answer came for a full 10 minutes, Kirstoff made a space in between his finger to let one open eye visible.

"I hear no screaming, so I'm guessing you guys are okay with supernatural actually being real." he said tentatively. Suddenly, his arms were ripped from his face and were in soft hands of a particular boy.

"You think were okay?! No! We're are turnt! Excuse my sister though, she's limited to expressing emotions of thinking and looking grumpy and a ocassional sneaky look." Stars were thriving in Jack's eye. Kristoff almost thought he was the sun itself.

Oh god he has it hard.

"I show other emotions!" Elsa frowned and crossed her arms. "Oh yeah. Than what's that on you face?" Jack released one of Kristoff's hand and pointed an Elsa's frown.

"It's disappointment, which isn't thinking or grumpy nor mischievous"

"...point taken."

"Ok, so what if I say, the person trying to kill you was a witch..." Anna finally peaked an eye open.

"It's not suprising. We always thought Campbell was a witch." Elsa shrugged.

"How about...Kristoff and I being Werewolves?" Anna uncurled herself, raising an eyebrow when she saw Elsa shake her head. Wow, Anna thought, they really dont care. What if I told them-

"You guys are vampire, well sorta not, but sorta yes. I mean it's more like part of you is. Not saying you aren't vampires at all or not human. This is getting more confusing as I say this. Judging by your face, Kristoff, I'm rambling again. Judging by your face or faces, since I'm talking about more than one of you. I should've put in less of a blunt way. Ah shit. You guys don't know what to say, dont you? Let me stop talking now." Anna trailed off, face palming.

She's awkward, and no matter how much she want's to jump off a cliff after each rant, she can't. Because reasons.

"How do we know you're not lying." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. Elsa had backed to the furthest opposite end of the couch. Jack let go of Kristoff hand to give him a glare.

It's cool when other things aren't human, but when you find out you aren't what you believe to be. It's simple, you freak the fuck out.

"Give us proof." Jack stood up, adding to the 'I'm better than you' effect, when people look down on others.

"We can't exactly show you that your dhampire. I'm pretty sure you've experinced weird event throughout the day or even week. So I guess that's proof." Kristoff was currently cowering near the armchair.

"Eh, he does have a point. The gym incident." Elsa pointed out, pointing at herself. "The bathroom incident." Jack raised a finger.

"You had a- how did I not notice, we share the same-you know what, nevermind." Elsa shook her head. "You're right, I guess we can trust you." Jack blushed and rubbed his arm.

"Sorry for getting so...-" He waved his hand in a circual motion, pondering for the right word."-intense." He decided.

"It's fine." Anna took a deep breath. Elsa smile apologetically, regretful for jumping to conclusions. "So were really vampires?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah. Yeah you are...kinda. Dhamphire to be exact." Anna was in a daze. She never saw the pale haired girl smile. She could feel her heart speed up in her chest. If Elsa was a princess then she would be her knight in shining armor.

She would do anything to keep that smile.

o0o0o0o0o

Next:

What happened to average?


	7. What Happened To Average

Rest In Peace Cameron Boyce.

1999-2019

Best actor I've ever seen. Let god and all your loved ones be with you and show you love you so rightfully deserve.

0o0o0o0o0

Elsa's Schedule:

Mrs.Evans-Math

Mrs.Marves-Reading

Mr.Shellfinsh-Science

Lunch

Mr. Green- World history

Coach Finland/ Coach Rita- Gym/P.E

Elective-Music

Jack's Schedule:

Mr.Shellfinsh-Science

Mr.Marves-Reading

Mrs.Evans-Math

Lunch

Mr.Green-World History

Couch Finland/ Couch Rita-Gym/P.E

Elective- Soccer Pratice

Anna Schedule:

Same as Elsa's, her father owns the school so some strings were pulled and this happened. Also she has to protect Elsa like an knight in shinning armor, right? If not, then to f*cking bad.

Kristoff's schedule:

Same as Jack's. Hey, if you have a father that owns a school and can help you in situation like theirs, then he's gonna take advatage of it. The bonus is spending more time with Jack.

xXxXxXx

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Jack screamed. The screamed hit Elsa right in her ear. Elsa jumped 10 feet into the air, she quickly made her way to her brother, filled with concern. Though she didn't show it. Her face was stoic, but her eyes were always a open window to her soul.

"You know Cameron Boyce?" Jack looked up from the computer and to his sister, eyes fogged up with tears.

"That dude who played as Luke in '_Jessie_'?" Elsa questioned. "As well as your celebrity crush and one of my favorite acters?"

"He's...-" Jack wiped his tears, covering his face with his hands"-dead Elsa. He's dead."

"I'm sorry I think I misheard you. He's what?" Elsa leaned in, staring intently at her brother's eyes.

"He died in his sleep, Elsa." Jack deadpanned, trying to get the point across.

"Holy shit."

SAD LINE BREAK*

"This is fricking unbelievable." Elsa rubbed her temples. "That was so sudden."

Jack frowned. It was day after they both found out their favorite actor was dead. Not only that, but they found out that the world isn't as normal as it seems.This time they made it in time for school, much to Elsa's relief.

"I agree with you sis. My heart is way below six feet under. It's at the point where it may touch Earth's core." Jack grabbed his books from his locker. Like the year before, they were lockermates. Thanks to the alphabetical order of lockers in this school.

"We're gonna watching every thing he's appeared in." Jack suggested. Elsa nodded her head in agreement. In memorial to his awesome acting, they were gonna watch every single thing he played a role in, whether it's small or not.

The sound of the bell echoed across the halls.

"See you later alligator!" Jack waved as he made his way to first period. They had seperate periods in first class, third class and of course electives. 'At least it's not all the class.' Elsa thought.

"Hey Elsa!"

Elsa's hand went straight to her heart as she let out a small yelp. What is up with everyone startling her today? She turned her head to face a cheerful redhead. "Hello Anna." She gave the werewolf a small smile.

"Wanna walk to Math together." Anna offered. Elsa seemed to think about it before nodding her head. Anna wasn't a threat, so she shouldn't not friendly.

"Don't see why not." Anna desperatly held in a squeal. She had gotten Elsa- with the beauty that even a fallen angel couldn't have- to walk with her to class.

It wasn't a big step, but at least it was a step.

Elsa felt a warm hand wrap around her wrist, contrasting with her cool hand. She's not gonna lie, it felt nice to have someone touch her and not recoil at her abnormally cold skin.

The walk to the classroom was nice, great even. They had arrived just on time.

Anna dragged Elsa to the back of the classrom, at the very corner. These type of seats are usually accompanied by jocks and cheerleaders, wanting to play around without getting caught. On occasions it would be goths, emos, and loners who didn't give a rats butt about human contact.

Elsa as definetly a loner, but she also did want to have a good education so she in the middle.

By time the final bell was about to ring, people were coming in like a storm. Panting and sweating like horny dogs.

_No offence Anna_

Elsa did a rerun at her thought, quickly glanced at the said girl.

_Not even a horny dog, to be more accurate, it's more of affectionate puppy._

Elsa's thoughts were cut off when the Math teacher walked in. She looked pretty young to be teaching, compared to the average. Maybe around mid twenties to late. Looking at the board, Elsa saw a name written in the middle.

_Mrs. Evans._"Good morning class. Let's start with attendance." She pulled out a board, that may have held the names of the students.

"Hans?"

"Here." Elsa turned her attention to the cocky voice.

Broad shoulders? Check.

Handsome face? Check.

Looks like they ate steriods for breakfast? Check.

Helpless swooning girls? Check.

Him and the boys? Check.

Full package of douche, no denying that that isn't a check.

_'F' me. _Elsa groaned, scrunching her nose when one muscualr boy passed her. Talk about overdose on perfume. Anna seemed to find her misfortune amusing, hiding her smile with her hand.

At least she's not able to smell this crap a mile away.

/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\

Jack cleared up his sulking face when he saw Kristoff. It seemed that Kristoff can flush down any sorrow he carries down the toilet.

He's still sad about Cameron though.

It doesnt hurt to grab a unhealthy amount of ice cream and bawl his eyes out at 3 a.m. After that, watch memes till it's time for school.

But enough about that. Kristoff was waving at him with a smile. Jack's lips pulled themselves into a grin while he ran to his friend.

"What up Kristoff!" Jack wrapped her arms around the blondes shoulder, pulling him in. He was about to ask Kristoff if he could walk with him to first class, but then a red item caught his attention.

"What's that?" Jack pionted at the crimson object. "Oh this?" Kristoff said in a suspiciously high voice. Jack couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"This is for you." Kristoff handed him a box filled with white chocolate. Has he ever said how sweet Kristoff was? He didn't even know the dude for a week and he was already this awesome.

"I sensed your bad mood and thought that this would make you feel better." Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck.

Sensed it? But he hadn't seen Kristoff till' now. Can werewolves sense emotions or was Kristoff a stalker. The first option seemed _way _better than the second one. Yet, the second one wasn't as bad than it should've been.

"Wereolves sense emotions?" Jack titled his head. Confusion was swarming around his head.

"Well yes we can. But only on special occasions."

"Your's is?" Jack trailed off waiting for an answer. When he got none he looked at Kristoff's flustered face.

Well then. Must be embarrasing if Kristoff looked as red as the color crimson.

_It's pretty dam cute anyway._

Jack chuckled at his conscious, he couldn't help but agree with it. It was pretty darn cute. He really wants to do it again.

Just when another teasing remark was gonna pass his lips, the last warning bell rang.

Stupid bell. Couldn't let him have his fun. Then again there are always other times. "Let's go before we get called out by Mr. Shell_fish!"_

Kristoff let out a laugh.

Jack liked that too.

lLlLlLlLlLl

"Anna, one question. Why?" Elsa stated blankly at her friend.

"What do you mean?" Anna was genuinely confused on what she had done. "Why are hand standing- _walking_ down the hall?" Elsa sweatdropped, hiding her face. They had gained many stares from other students, all becaude of Anna and her weird antics..

Anna quickly realized what she was doing, pushing her arms out, it gave her enough levitation to land perfectly on her feet.

"Sorry I do weird things when I'm nervous."

"Dully noted." Elsa stared at Anna with a flabbergast expression. Jesus, she had handstand to the most recent period all the way to the route to lunch. The fact the science room and the cafeteria were _very _far apart from each other and they had went down stairs. Anna hadn't even staggered the tinest bit the whole trip, it was impressive.

It showed too. Elsa has gotten a sneak peak at Anna's stomach from when they were going down the stairs. Everytime they went down a step, Anna's dark green sweater would reveal her stomach. Elsa had trouble not falling down the stairs like an idiot.

"Anyway- ugh!" A sudden push to the side forced Elsa's body to slam into the lockers. Not long after, she heard hands slamming on each side of head. Taking note of the familair rotting smell of overuse of cologne, Elsa opened her eyes.

The first thing she saw was red sideburns and then hatred-filled eyes.

"Hans." Elsa flatly said. This wasn't even suprising anymore, it might as well become part of her daily schedule.

"Elsa. Can't help but notice you're walking with someone who isn't your brother." Lips curled into a smirk, Hans' hands went to her shoulders.

"I can do this now." Elsa's eyes widened before sqeezing shut when she saw Han's fist come closer to her stomach.

It was a full minute before Elsa realized that no physical contact was made. Slowly, she open her eyes. What Elsa saw made her want to smile and hug Anna.

Anna put herself in-between Han's and Elsa to stop the attack. Her fist was laid flatly on Han's closed one. If Elsa was in front of Anna, she would notice the way Anna was fighting her other half from taking over.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that." Anna huffed. Taking advatage of Hans' suprise, Anna used her shoulder to shove him. Hans' struggled to gain his footing, before falling on the floor.

Thank god the halls were empty, otherwise Elsa would've been dying of embarresment. She quickly grabbed Anna's hand before making a dash for it.

"Woah- hey hold on!" Anna struggled to match the same pace as Elsa, ignoring the stares they were getting.

"You can't just do that!" Elsa skidded to a halt when she noticed the cafeteria door. Anna pouted as she crossed her arms. "Well sorry Elsa, but I have morals. I can't just let him to do that to you." She faced away from the female twin.

"As much as I appreciate your gratitude, but I bet you made things worse. Hans is basically 'The King' of this school. You're now his target..." The sentence started off angry, but now it was ending with concern. Anna eyes softened when she heard the concern trailing in there.

"Don't worry about it. I can take care of myself." Anna pulled Elsa into a tight hug. "I can kick hiss ass anytime and anywhere." Elsa let out a small laugh and returned the hug.

"Come on let's get some food, I'm starving!" Anna rubbed her stomach while licking her lips, she quickly pushed the door open, dragging Elsa with her.

Elsa knows that when Anna said she can take care of herself, she can. But she likes to worry.


	8. Pass Me a Smoothie

VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM

VRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM

VR-VR-VROOOOOOOOOOMMMM

"Jack go away with that ungodly noise!" Elsa palms pushed themselves harder into her ears. A pitiful attempt to block out the noise.

Jack peeled the top of the blender, taking a big whiff at the sweet scent escaping. He quickly took out four plastic cups, a satsified smile grew on his face.

"No way! Kristoff and Anna said make ourselves at home and that's what I'm doing." Elsa groaned taking one of the cups.

"Sadly, your way of comfort is really chaotic." Jack raised an eyebrow, pouring his master piece into each respectful cups.

"Remeber the last time you did something extreme? I was stuck with a summer job to pay for the damage." The memories of having to ride a bike across the whole neighborhood, throwing plastic bags that contain newspapers, crap that people barely even read-.

God she hated that job.

"At least I know how to have fun." Jack pouted. "All you do is read, watch cartoons, eat chocolate, and-"

"Clean up your mess." Elsa deadpanned.

"Why you-" Jack grabbed his own cup, ready to throw its contents.

Elsa pushed put her hands, getting ready for thick liquid on her body.

Okay? Maybe not.

Elsa opened one eye enough for her to take the whole scene in place. Her brother was frozen in place, perhaps from shock, eyebrows were as high as they could go. Something she didnt understand, until she followed the direction where Jack's eyes were staring at.

Now it's her turn to be shocked.

"Is liquid supposed to be doing that!?" Jack blurted out, enough to snap Elsa out of her trance.

"No! Thats why it's liquid, it doesn't turn to ice in a instant, unless extremely cold temperatures-" Elsa stopped her speech.

Extreme cold temperatures?

But...

If that were the case the room would be more cold the North and South Poles, she and Jack wouldn't be able to survive such temperatures without the required gear.

She knows for sure the room isn't cold like that. It must be-

"The powers Anna and Kristoff were talking about!" Jack was bouncing on his feet, arms close to his chest. The blender spilling smoothie on hoodie. He looked like a kid about to meet Santa Claus. As 'cute' as it was...

"You stole my thunder."

XoxoxoxoX

"So you finally got it." Kristoff paused his game of _Call of Duty_, back turned away from the twins. He made a noise between suprise and embaressment when Jack came close to his face. His hair following the laws of gravity, while his face was upside down.

"You sound so noncholant about it. This is awesome!"

"I wonder what we can do with this,'" Elsa made some small snowflakes fall with the wave of a hand. "and how much more we're gonna learn."

"Learn you shall, my beloved friend!"

Elsa took frantic steps back, suprised at the sudden noise. Her foot tripped over a stray bottle can (who leaves a empty can of soda like that?). Her arms madly, trying to grab something to hold onto.

Anna made a haste attempt to catch her. She did of course, thanks to her quick reflexes, but to her poor center of gravity, they both ended up falling.

Limbs tangled together and faces so close, they were able to get every feature on the others face.

"Sorry..." Anna pushed herself up, holding a hand out for Elsa to grab.

"No problem," Elsa accepted the hand. "A little extra weight wont kill me." Elsa brushed the dirt that were on the black yoga pants and white turtle neck.

"If your done flirting, I'll like to learn how to kick ass." The two said, whirled their slightly flushed face at a impatient looking Jack and a smirking Kristoff.

_Girls_

_Boys_

XoxoxoxoxoX

"So what does this have to do with training?"

The twins look down, several feet from the air. The light breeze pushed their hair to the side.

"We were told that one of you had gotten the ability to fly." Anna explained. Elsa nodded her head slowly before turning the other direction and sitting on the ground.

"I don't know about you but I'm not doing it. Besides, couldn't we have started small instead of jumping off this huge cliff." Elsa squinted at Kristoff, the one who suggested this in the first place.

"Your gonna have do it at some point, so why not know."

Really? Why not a small kittie pool or something? Or they could've done something like jump off a bed. One of them was gonna die. Surely Jack wouldnt do it. He's smart enough.

Eh.

"Aa fuck it!" Jack took steps back for a run up. Ignoring Elsa's suprised glance, he ran to the edge.

Nope.

"SERIOUSLY JACK STOP- and I just lost a brother." Elsa shook her head, seeing the body tumble down. Her face was strained into a emtionless mask. One could only assume to hide sorrow.

"Wait for it..." Kristoff glared at the abyss, as if waiting for a miracle would happen.

Oh did it happen alright.

"HOLY CRAP I'M FLIYIN'." Red head and pale blonde wipped there head to to sky. A screaming Jack spreads his wings like a bird and dives head first into his sister.

"Woah!" Elsa pushes herself away. Though she was too late, extra weight crashed into her. The wind was knocked right out of her while the twins bodies tangle and roll around. Coming to the stop at the. edge of the cliff, a few rocks falling into to pool of black.

"Ugh..at least we know who could fly. You need to work on you landing. It's 'flying' not 'flyin'." Elsa pushed herself up from Jack. Jack stares blankly at his sister. Anna glances at Kristoff as she sweatdrops.

Eh. All's well ends well

Or is that how it goes?

oOoOoOo

"Since I could fly now, I guess I don't have to worry about catching the bus." Jack grins.

Elsa quickly shakes her head.

"Nae. You are not letting me ride alone in that busted bus that mostly consist of swines that actually act like swines."

"Plus, You dont want to deal with parparazzi trying to get you to be their boost of their career." Kristoff buts in, taking a sip of hot chocolate.

"Trust me, being stalked 24/7 is the worst!" Anna flops on the couch, thinking of the worst days. Truly horrible. Being rich is hard.

"Next up is trying to form a snowball. I'll take Jack to the base and you take Elsa in the arrow-y sport thing room." Kristoff finished his drink. The sound of metal touching the glass table, was enough to startle Anna out of the old days.

She snaps her fingers in recognition. She ignores Kristoff's lack of knowledge and beams at Elsa. "Right!" Grabbing Elsa's shoulders, Anna skips the two of them into the archery room.

"You do archery??" Elsa says, taking note of the equipment. Anna scoffs, throwing her hand dissmisvely.

"Do archery? I pratically own it." To show her an example, Anna took a 3 arrows and a bow. Placing the arrows vertically, Anna took the shot one by one.

Elsa watches one arrow hot the bulls eye and the following cutting right through.

Holy crap. Is the metal part that hard? Or is Anna that good? Maybe both. Either way that was impressive.

"I know. I nailed it." Anna winks at the astounished blonde. "Sadly, you won't be doing the hitting, with arrows at least." Elsa glanced at Anna, confused at what she meant.

"You're gonna be using snowballs baby!"

Elsa ignored the heat on her face. Thank god for ice powers.

lLlLlLlLl

Sorry for the slow updates.

I don't own any of these characters.


End file.
